Die ChaosFamilie
by 2animefreaks
Summary: Was tritt ein, wenn man einen Haufen Bleach-Charaktere in EINE Großfamilie steckt? Richtig. Das totale Chaos. Wenn die "Kinder" aber dann auch noch auf eine deutsche Privatschule gehen müssen ... Kommis natürlich erwünscht. R&R!
1. Die neuen Nachbarn

**Im Dutzend billiger * 1,5 + ein paar Gequetschte im Bleach-Format**

Was tritt ein wenn man einen Haufen Bleach-Charaktere in EINE Großfamilie steckt?

Richtig, das totale Chaos (und ein Nervenzusammenbruch, bei allen Mitmenschen).

Wenn die „Kinder" dann aber auch noch in Deutschland auf eine Privatschule gehen, gibt es kein halten mehr.

Falls ihr euch wundert, diese FF entstand, als wir nachmittags Langeweile hatten und die Zeit rumkriegen mussten, wenn ihr also versucht die Logik dieser FF zu finden, können wir euch gleich sagen: Es gibt keine.

Die Charaktere gehören nicht uns sondern Taito Kube. (Bis natürlich auf die von uns zugefügten Personen)

Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen, die animefreaks, Rei-chan und Makoto-chan!

P.S.: Ja wir wissen, das wir manchmal den Vornamen und manchmal den Nachnamen eines Charakters verwendet haben, aber das war einfacher.

* * *

1. Die neuen Nachbarn

Herr und Frau Schnittka standen mit ihrer achtzehnjährigen Tochter Julia und ihrem zwölfjährigen Sohn Thomas vor der Tür des Nachbarhauses. Sie wussten, dass das Haus verkauft worden war. Für einen ehemaligen Bauernhof war er sehr schick, mit Pool und einem riesigen Garten, statt einem Feld und einem Güllebecken. Jetzt waren neue Leute eingezogen. Und nun wollten sie die neue Familie begrüßen, so wie es sich für anständige Nachbarn gehörte. Von drinnen war ein (für sie) undefinierbarer Lärm zu hören. _„Vermutlich eine dieser seltsamen Musikrichtungen"_, dachte Frau Schnittka. Die Familie Schnittka waren gläubige Pazifisten. In ihrem Haus war es niemals laut und niemand benahm sich ungesittet. Herr Schnittka klingelte erneut. Noch immer kam aus dem Haus keine Reaktion.

Er klingelte ein drittes Mal. Endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Vor ihm stand ein Mann von der Statur eines Schranks, mit abstehenden schwarzen Haaren und vernarbtem Gesicht. Neben ihm stand ein kleines Mädchen mit pinken Haaren: „Wer seid ihr denn?" Freundlich stellte Frau Schnittka sich vor. „Wir wohnen da vorne. Gleich nebenan sozusagen." Sie reichte dem Mann die Hand und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, als er sie schüttelte. „Wir dachten, wir könnten ihnen vielleicht helfen", erklärte Herr Schnittka, „Und ihre Kinder verstehen sich bestimmt gut, mit den Beiden." Er deutete auf seine Tochter und seinen Sohn. „Ihre Kinder würden dann auch gleich schon jemanden kennen", stimmte Frau Schnittka zu.

Der Mann nickte und ließ die Familie eintreten. „Wenn sie das riskieren wollen."

Erst jetzt sahen sie die Frau die hinter ihm stand. Aus einem der Umzugskartons zog sie ein kleines weißhaariges Baby (keine Sorge der war vorher dort rein gefallen). Zu ihren Füßen stand ein kleiner Junge. Freundlich lächelnd begrüßte sie die Familie und stellte sich als „Unohana Bleach" vor. Der Mann, der die Tür geöffnet hatte, hieß „Kenpachi Bleach" und war offenbar der Vater. Die Kinder wurden als Yachiro, Aizen und Gin vorgestellt.

Gerade als Herr Schnittka den Mund öffnen wollte, ertönte eine fröhlich Stimme, über dem noch immer herrschenden Lärm: „Mama, wo ist der Verbandskasten? Hanatarou hat es mal wieder geschafft die Treppe runterzupurzeln." „Der müsste in der Küche liegen." Kurz darauf hörte man eine schief-singende Stimme: „… all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone and lift our voices in another Irish drinking song … We´ll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we´ll drink some more. We´ll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light then. We´ll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinking once again." Und ein junger Mann mit langem braunem Zopf in einem rosa Mantel kam die Treppe runter. In der Hand hielt er eine dunkle Tonflasche. Verfolgt wurde er von einer kräftigen Alkoholfahne.

Kaum hatte er beide Füße auf den Boden gesetzt, war am oberen Ende der Treppe Gepolter zu hören und ein schwarz-violetter Wirbelwind rauschte die Stufen herunter an ihm vorbei. Er drehte sich ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse und fiel dann auf die Fliesen, wobei die Sake-Flasche in seiner Hand zerbrach. „Yoruichi! SoiFong!", schrie Kenpachi und deutete zur Tür, „Ihr kennt die Regeln." Die Tür wurde geöffnet, schloss sich wieder und der Wirbelwind war verschwunden. Der Mann richtete sich stöhnend wieder auf.

„Geschieht dir ganz recht, Shunsui", lachte das Mädchen, das am Bogen zum Wohnzimmer lehnte. „Aber Nanao …" zur gleichen Zeit trat Isane, die nach Yoruichi und SoiFong die Treppe runter gekommen war, aus der Küche – mit dem Verbandskasten in der Hand.

Ungläubig sah Frau Schnittka hin und her und zählte etwas an ihren Fingern ab. „ Wie viele Kinder haben sie eigentlich?", fragte ihr Mann verwirrt. „Neunzehn", antwortete Unohana ruhig.

„Neunzehn?!"

„Ukitake, der älteste, dann Shunsui, Byakuya, Isane, Matsumoto", zählte sie auf und zeigte, sofern sie anwesend waren auf die gemeinte Person, „ die Zwillinge Yoruichi und SoiFong, Nanao, Yumitchika, Ikkaku, Hanatarou, die Drillinge Renji, Ichigo und Rukia, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Yachiro, Aizen und Gin." Sie lächelte: „Mein Bruder und seine Frau; und die beiden Brüder von meinem Mann wohnen allerdings auch hier. Und mein Vater." „Das … das ist doch Wahnsinn", platzte Frau Schnittka heraus. Normalerweise konnte sie sich kontrollieren, aber das sprengte den rahmen ihre Toleranz.

„Was ist Wahnsinn?", fragte SoiFong. Sie und Yoruichi hatten offensichtlich beschlossen, dass die Gäste in ihrem Flur viel interessanter waren, und hatten ihrem Kampf abgebrochen, um wieder rein zu kommen. „Die hatte ja lila Haare!" Julia hatte sich schon bei Yashiros Anblick das Lachen verkneifen müssen. Vor einem Jahr hatte sie einmal Strähnchen haben wollen, aber ihre Eltern waren kein Freund dieser Idee gewesen und hatten das als unnatürlich abgeschrieben. Manchmal konnten sie ihr schon ziemlich auf den Geist gehen. Yoruichi grinste sie an: „Ja und?" „Das ist verrückt. Unnatürlich!" Frau Schnittka sah aus als wolle sie sich die Haare raufen. Ihr Mann hatte sich etwas besser im Griff, aber auch ihm war seine Ablehnung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er legte seiner Frau einen Arm um die Schulter und wandte sich dann an seine Kinder: „Kommt wir gehen." Bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel hörte man noch Frau Schnittkas Stimme: „Und das ihr denen bloß nicht zu nahe kommt."

„Was hatten die denn für ein Problem?", wollte Yoruichi wissen. Nanao rückte ihre Brille zurecht: „Vermutlich waren sie von der vielfältigen Größe und dem Chaos unserer Familie übermannt." Von Matsumoto, die auf der obersten Stufe saß, kam ein Lachen. „Aber wieso denn? Wenn man weiß wie wir glücklich zu machen sind (_mit einer Flasche Sake zum Beispiel_), sind wir doch sehr pflegeleicht." „Und die Drillinge haben sie noch nicht einmal gesehen", ergänzten Yoruichi und SoiFong im Einklang. „Das man dich und Shunsui mit Sake glücklich machen kann wissen sie aber nicht, Matsumoto", erwiderte Isane. Unohana lächelte: „In Ordnung. In einer dreiviertel Stunde gibt es Essen. Kommt ihr dann wieder runter? Und sagt eben den Anderen Bescheid." „Solange du Tante Inoue aus der Küche hältst, ja." „Was soll das denn heißen SoiFong?". Inoue lehnte hinter Matsumoto am Treppengeländer. „Das du noch weniger Kochtalent hast als ein verbranntes Toastbrot", grinste Yoruichi, „Und Matsumoto hat auch Küchenverbot!"

* * *

Anmerkung: Das Lied, das Shunsui singt als er die Treppe runter kommt, ist „Another Irish Drinking Song" von Da Vinci´s Notebook und gehört somit natürlich nicht uns. Und ja der Titel hat mit dem Film „Deine, Meine, Unsere" zu tun. Das passte gerade so schön :-)


	2. Das Frühstück

**2. Aufgabenverteilung und Frühstück**

Am nächsten Morgen.

Byakuya und Isane - die beiden Frühaufsteher unter den Spößlingen der Familie - standen vor der Badezimmertür, an die eine Nachricht von ihrer Mutter geklebt war:

_Frühstück gibt es ab 6 Uhr. (Wer zu spät kommt, kriegt nix)_

_Aufgabenverteilung: _

_Hitsugaya und Hinamori versucht bitte Matsumoto aus dem Bett zu bekommen (wenn ihr es nicht schafft, ist auch nich schlimm)._

_Nanao kümmer dich bitte darum, das Shunsui sich nicht schon vor der Schule betrinkt (an eurem ersten Tag käme das nicht gut)._

_Isane guck bitte, dass Hanatarou ohne größere Verletztungen unten ankommt._

_Byakuya werf bitte Yoruichi und SoiFong aus dem Bett und kümmert euch dann um die Drillinge._

_Allgemeine Aufgabenstellung, bitte merken, da sie jeden Tag zu erfüllen ist._

Noch bevor einer von den Beiden etwas sagen konnte, hörte man von oben einen Aufprall.

"Oh", bemerkte Isane, "Ich glaube Hanatarou ist gerade aus dem Bett gefallen." Byakuya seufzte. "Meinst du ich schaffe es die beiden Verrückten zu wecken, ohne eine übergebraten zu bekommen?" Isane schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht ohne Shunpo. Und DAS ist im Haus ja eigentlich verboten." Byakuya schien einen Moment zu überlegen: "Das wäre es aber fast wert. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich auch nur von einer der beiden eine geknallt bekommen möchte."

Isane grinste breit, stockte dann und deutete zur Balkontür. Durch die Scheibe konnte man die Zwillinge weiter hinten als verschwommene, sich prügelnde Gestalten erkennen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du Yoruichi und SoiFong wecken musst. Nur wieder reinbekommen. Viel Glück dabei!" Grinsend verschwand sie nach oben.

* * *

Fast alle saßen mittlerweile am Frühstückstisch im Wohnzimmer, Ukitake war krank also frühstückte er in seinem Zimmer. Überall wurde geredet und dementsprechend hoch war auch der Lärmpegel.

Aber Byakuyas Stimme war trotzdem gut verständlich. „Das Verhalten auf dem Schulgelände und in den Schulbussen ist ruhig und ordentlich. Auf Treppen, Fluren und in der Pausenhalle wird nicht gerannt und gedrängelt. Das Eigentum anderer wird respektiert und pfleglich behandelt, ebenso das Inventar", las er vor und wandte ich an Renji und Ichigo, die sich mit ihren Gabeln bekriegten, „Habt ihr gehört?" Die beiden guckten sich an und antworteten dann: „Na und? … Was ist Inwenta?"

Hitsugaya nahm Byakuya den Zettel mit der Schulordnung aus der Hand. „Alle Schülerinnen und Schüler zeigen ein angemessenes äußeres Erscheinungsbild", er stockte kurz, „Unnatürlich gefärbte Haare sind verboten." „Ein angemessenes Äußeres?", schnaubte Yumitchika, „Immer doch. Mehr als angemessen. Schließlich bin ich der Schönste in diesem Haus." Renji warf im mit einem dicken Grinsen eine Hand voll Rührei ins Gesicht. „Du mieser, hässlicher …" Gekränkt verzog Yumitchika sich nach oben, um ´seine perfekte Schönheit` wieder herzustellen. Shunsui grinste Yoruichi über den Tisch hinweg an: „Unnatürlich gefärbte Haare, was? Tja, Kätzchen, Pech gehabt."

„Sagt mal", wandte Nanao ein, die über Hitsugayas Schulter auf den Zettel guckte, „Hier steht auch, dass lange Haare bei Jungs verboten sind."

„Und hier steht noch was für dich Shunsui", ergänzte Hitsugaya und las dann vor, „Rauchen oder Kaugummikauen SOWIE DER GENUSS VON ALKOHL ist auf dem gesamten Schulgelände untersagt." „Also pack die Flasche Sake wieder aus", lachte Yoruichi. Shunsui entglitten die Gesichtszüge.

„Du hast Sake in der Schultasche?", fragte Unohana ungläubig. Aber Kenpachi schlug seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. „Recht so."

„Dachtest du wirklich, das Shunsui überhaupt irgendwo hin geht ohne eine Flasche Sake dabeizuhaben, Mutter", fragte Isane.

SoiFong lachte: „Das gilt aber auch für Matsumoto!" „Genauso wie das mit der angemessenen Kleidung", ergänzte Yoruichi. Isane blickte sich um: „Wo ist Matsumoto eigentlich?" „Die schläft noch", rief Hinamori, die sich mit Matsumoto das Zimmer teilte, vom anderen Ende des Tisches. Unohana seufzte. „Würde bitte jemand eure Schwester wecken gehen?" Als sie keine Antwort bekam, stand sie kopfschüttlelnd auf, um selbst nach oben zu gehen.

Gerade als sie wieder runter kam, rannten Renji und Ichigo an ihr vorbei die Stufen hoch. "WIR WOLLEN NICHT IN DIE SCHULE!!!"

Unohana schüttelte müde den Kopf und wandte sich an die Zwillinge: "Könntet ihr Zwei bitte eben eure Brüder einfangen?"

Genervt standen Yoruichi und SoiFong auf und shunpoten (*schon klar, das Wort gibt es nicht, aber wir lassen das jetzt mal so stehen, ihr wisst ja was gemeint ist, ne?*) sich ihren Geschwistern hinterher.

Erleichtert, das nicht auch noch erledigen zu müssen, setzte sie sich wieder hin und ließ den Blick über die Runde am Tisch gleiten.

_Was haben sie den beiden bloß erzählt?_

* * *

Für dieses Kapitel (ja es ist sehr kurz) haben wir unsere Schulordnung bemüht, mit ein paar Ergänzungen, unsererseits. Wir erwähnen das nur, da sie nachher noch mal eine Rolle spielt.

Der Rest der Geschichte kommt bald. Ein paar Kapitel haben wir ja schon, aber die spielen etwas später, also fehlt uns noch die erbindung. Strengen uns aber an weiter zu kommen.

Grüße, Rei-chan und Makoto-chan


	3. Die Busfahrt

**3. Busfahrt**

Gomen … Gomen … Gomen …

Es hat leider fürchterlich lange gedauert, aber hier ist es endlich: Kapitel 3. Wir werden uns bemühen mit dem nächsten Kapitel schneller aufzuwarten.

Klar die Namen sind nicht gerade einfallsreich, aber was soll´s. Sind ja nur zur Orientierung.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure animefreacks

P.S.: Kommis natürlich gern erwünscht.

* * *

Als sie an ihrer Bushaltestelle aus dem Wagen stiegen, staunten die anderen Schüler nicht schlecht.

Und die Sechzehn waren deutlich erleichtert. Der Wagen bot nämlich nur Platz für neun Leute. (Ihre Eltern planten aber in der nächsten Zeit einen zweiten solchen Bus zu kaufen.)

Da Byakuya gefahren war, hatten die andern sich auf den restlichen acht Sitzen zusammenquetschen müssen.

Isane und Shunsui hatten sich mit Nanao auf die beiden Beifahrerplätze gesetzt mit Yachiro und Hinamori auf dem Schoß.

Matsumoto, Yoruichi und SoiFong hatten zwar jeder einen Sitz für sich alleine, dafür aber jeweils einen der Drillinge auf den Knien, was angesichts derer Streitereien vermutlich alles andere als eine entspannte Fahrt gewesen war.

Yumitchika, Ikkaku, Hanatarou und Hitsugaya waren auf den hintersten drei Plätzen zusammengerückt, was zumindest Hitsugaya sichtlich missfiel.

Angeschnallt war sowieso keiner gewesen. (Wo zu auch, bei Byakuya's Fahrstil?)

Nanao stieg aus und schloss die Beifahrertür. „Mir graut jetzt schon davor, wenn die hier voller werden." Sie deutete auf ihre Schultasche, die von ihrer Schulter hing. Bisher waren die nämlich nur mit einem Block und Federmäppchen gefüllt (Die Bücher wurden ja von der Schule gestellt, auch wenn sich da keiner so ganz sicher war, ob das die beste Idee war).

„Und wenn Ukitake zu früh wieder gesund wird, muss er Hitsugaya auf den Schoß nehmen", lachten Ikkaku und Yumitchika. „Hey", beschwerte sich dieser, „ich bin doch kein Kind mehr. Ich lass mich nicht auf den Schoß nehmen."

Julia wurde von einer ihrer besten Freundinnen, Melanie, auf die Chaos-Truppe aufmerksam gemacht. „Guck dir die mal an."

„Das sind meine neuen Nachbarn", antwortete Julia genervt, „Seit die eingezogen sind ist es da lauter als in jeder Disco. Das hört man selbst bei uns noch! (Und wir wohnen sechshundert Meter weiter.)" Müssen die auch noch auf unsere Schule gehen?

Melanie lachte: „Woher willst du das wissen, du warst doch noch nie in einer Disco!"

„Ja schon, weil Mom mich nicht lässt, … aber sympathischer macht sie mir das trotzdem nicht. ´N paar von denen sind richtig furchteinflössend."

„Sind die Eltern da auch bei, oder …?", Jessica ließ den Satz unvollendet und sah ihre beiden Freundinnen zweifelnd an. Julia ließ denn Blick noch einmal kurz über die Gruppe schweifen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, glaub ich nicht."

Auch die anderen Schüler an der Bushaltestelle tuschelten über die Neuankömmlinge. „Der Knirps hat ja weiße Haare!" „Und die von der Kleinen da sind pink! Knallpink!" „Trägt der Kerl da wirklich einen ROSA Mantel?" „Glaub schon, aber guck die mal die Tussi neben ihm an!"

Matsumoto verschränkte die Arme: „Was starrt ihr mich so an?" Ikkaku stellte sich halb vor seine Schwester und betrachtete die fünf Jungs vor ihm. Seine hand lag auf dem Griff seines Holzschwertes, das er im Gürtel trug. „Wollt ihr Ärger?" Matsumoto schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf und tätschelte seine Glatze. „Ga-anz Ruhig." Er drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um: „Was denkst du eigentlich, was du da tust?!"

Gott sie Dank, hielt in diesem Moment der Bus an der Haltestelle.

_"Was für Memmen",_ dachte Ikkaku, _"Schon zu feige überhaupt zu antworten. Die sind doch vermutlich zu keinem richtigen Streit fähig."_

Nach und nach stiegen alle ein. Als bis auf den Bleach-Clan alle saßen, waren noch fünf Plätze frei. Einer davon direkt gegenüber der hinteren Tür, wo sie eingestiegen waren.

Sofort brach unter den Drillingen ein heftiger Streit aus. „Ich sitz da!" „Nein, ich!" „Haltet die Klappe, ihr Idioten!"

Man hörte ein kollektives Seufzten von ihren Geschwistern. Einige verdrehten genervt die Augen.

Ungeachtet dessen ging Byakuya seelenruhig zu dem Sitz, der mit am weitesten von seinen Geschwistern entfernt war, und setzte sich, während Hinamori sich schüchtern neben die Tür stellte. Hitsugaya stand mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihr. „Ich halte mich daraus."

Yoruichi und SoiFong, die ja selbst ohne Shunpo schneller waren als die Anderen, hatten kurzer Hand beschlossen sich einen Sitz zu teilen und den nächsten Platz in Beschlag genommen. Sehr zu Julias Entsetzen, direkt vor ihr. Ihre beiden Freundinnen unterhielten sich mit den Beiden und schienen sie trotz ihrer (momentanen) Kurzsilbigkeit zu mögen.

Shunsui zog Nanao am Arm mit sich zu einem der weiteren Plätze und zog sie unter etwas verwunderten Blicken der anderen Schüler auf seinen Schoß. Nanao sah zwar aus als wolle sie ihm eine knallen, blieb jedoch sitzen. „Warum muss mein Bruder so ein Volldepp sein?"

„Das frag ich mich bei manchen meiner Geschwister auch.", brummte Hitsugaya mit einem Seitenblick zu Matsumoto. Diese hatte angefangen ein wenig zu quengeln, warum sie stehen solle.

Ikkaku und Yumitchika waren nämlich an Ichigo und Renji, während sie sich noch immer stritten, vorbeigegangen und hatten sich auf die letzten beiden Plätze gesetzt.

Yachiro war folglich einfach auf Ikkaku's Schoß geklettert. Als er sich beschweren wollte, lächelte sie unschuldig. „Wenn du böse wirst, erzähl ich das Papa." Augenblicklich war er ruhig.

„Aber warum soll ich stehen? Das ist soooo anstrengend", jammerte Matsumoto erneut.

Hitsugaya riss der Geduldsfaden: „Halt die Klappe, Matsumoto!"

Sie öffnete noch einmal den Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann wieder und verzog sich zu Yoruichi und SoiFong.

Der Rest des Busses staunte nicht schlecht. Hatte sie sich gerade allen Ernstes von diesem Grundschüler zurechtweisen lassen?

Ichigo und Renji hingegen stritten sich noch immer, auch wenn keiner sagen konnte worüber. Das der Bus längst angehalten hatte (bei der Bremsung hatte Isane Hanatarou gerade noch vor dem Umfallen bewahren können), und der Busfahrer sie bereits zweimal ermahnt hatte, bemerkten sie nicht. Nicht bis Byakuya „Ruhe!" rief. Ein dermaßen durchdringender Laut, dass sich nicht nur Rukia, die er nach einigem Bitten ihrerseits auf den Schoß genommen hatte, sich die Ohren zuhielt.

Die beiden erstarrten und stellten sich zunächst ruhig zu ihren Geschwistern (zum Glück mit etwas Abstand zu einander).

In die entstandene Stille hinein fragte Yachiro unbekümmert: „Hat jemand einen Lolli für mich?"

Daraufhin ertönte ein synchrones, kollektives, fünfzehnstimmiges:

„Nein"

* * *

Puh, ist ein bisschen lang geworden. Naja, uns gefällts.

Werden jetzt weiter fleißig an dem nächsten Kapitel arbeiten.

P.S.: Ja, das Kapitel basiert zum Teil auf den Folgen 114/115 und 206/207.


	4. Erster Eindruck

**4. Erster Eindruck**

Hier ist es endlich: Kapitel 4

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

Als Herr Mertens auf das Klopfen an der Tür hin „Ja?" rief, traten ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und zwei Jungs - der eine mit einem roten Zopf, der andere mit zotteligen orangen Haaren – in den Raum.

Rukia, Renji und Ichigo bemühten sich zu lächeln. Nicht gerade die Stärke der Jungs. Renji´s Grinsen sah aus wie eine Grimasse, der man am liebsten eine rein gehauen hätte, und Ichigo wirkte noch grimmiger als sonst.

Auf Herr Mertens Bitte sich vorzustellen hin, nannte Rukia die Namen der Drei und fügte noch schnell an, dass sie gerade erst aus Japan nach Deutschland gezogen waren.

Einer der Schüler fragte in den Raum: „Warum habt ihr zwei so komische Haarfarben?"

Ichigo musste lachen. „Weil er zu blöd war aus Onkel Uruhara's Labor raus zu bleiben und dann ist ihm das Experiment um die Ohren geflogen." Renji reagierte prompt: „Warst doch selbst zu blöd, Karottenkopf!"

In kürzester Zeit waren die beiden in einen handfesten Streit verwickelt. Selbst auf Herr Mertens´ wütendes Rufen reagierten sie nicht. Rukia lächelte übertrieben freundlich und schob ihre Brüder mit einem „Entschuldigt uns kurz" zur Tür raus.

Kaum waren sie auf dem Flur verschwunden hörte man Rukia brüllen. „Jetzt hört auf!"

Und zur gleichen Zeit, als Herr Mertens wutentbrannt und mit hochrotem Kopf auf den Flur eilte, rief der Lehrer aus der Nachbarklasse: „Was ist den hier los?" Darauf antwortete eine etwas schüchterne Stimme (Hanatarou): „Das sind nur meine Geschwister."

Gerade als Herr Mertens den Mund öffnen wollte, um vermutlich ziemlich laut los zu brüllen, guckten ein paar Mädchen aus der Oberstufe aus der Pausenhalle um die Ecke. Eine hatte die langen violetten Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden, neben ihr stand ein Mädchen mit schwarzem Pony und weißumwickelten Zöpfen. „Renji! Ichigo!" „Was haben die beiden denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Matsumoto ihre Schwestern müde. Die Drillinge hatten in ihrer Rangelei kurz eingehalten, als sie ihre älteren Geschwister gehört hatten, und das gab denen genug Zeit. „Müssen wir etwa schon wieder mit Opa Yamamoto über euer Benehmen reden?", drohten Yoruichi und SoiFong gleichzeitig.

Augenblicklich waren die beiden ruhig.

* * *

Während dessen in der Stufenversammlung des 13. Jahrgangs. Normalerweise verliefen diese Stunden für Herrn Hoffmann sehr entspannt, aber heute sollte es anders sein.

Es klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich und drei neue Schüler kamen ins Klassenzimmer. Ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild war wohl mehr als gewöhnungsbedürftig und wurde nicht nur von Herr Hoffmann kritisch beäugt. Die beiden Jungs hatten lange Haare (auch wenn der eine sie in einem Zopf trug, dafür krönte er sein Aussehen mit seinem rosa Mantel). Das Mädchen hatte kurze silbrig-weiße Haare, bis auf einige Strähnen, in die ein paar bunte Perlen eingeflochten waren.

In der Klasse wurde getuschelt. „Ihre Haare sind doch gefärbt." „Der Kerl in dem rosa Mantel, ist der schwul oder so?" „Der da wird noch Probleme mit Herr Hoffmann bekommen, so wie dem die Haare ins Gesicht hängen."

„Okay, beruhigt euch mal wieder. Das sind unsere neuen Schüler aus Japan", übertönte die Stimme des Stufenleiters das Geplapper im Raum. Er warf einen Blick auf die Namensliste, stockte beim Blick auf ihre Namen, die er vermutlich nicht aussprechen konnte, und erklärte dann, dass sie sich doch bitte vorstellen sollten.

Das Mädchen nickte: „Mein Name ist Isane Bleach und das sind meine Brüder Byakuya und Shunsui. Normalerweise wäre Ukitake auch noch hier, aber der ist krank." „Sterbenskrank", ergänzte Shunsui, „Dabei hat er nicht mal was getrunken."

Schweigen.

„Ähm … ja", Isane stockte kurz, "Sie können sich denken wie er zu Alkohol steht..." „Nehmen sie unseren Bruder nicht ernst", bat Byakuya, „Und bitte vergleichen sie uns nicht mit ihm. Wir sind wesentlich vernünftiger."

Herr Hoffmann guckte die Drei irritiert an. „Ja … setzt euch erstmal. Aber ich würde gerne nach der Stunde mit euch reden."

Nach der Stunde.

Shunsui, Byakuya und Isane standen vor dem Lehrerpult. „Wir haben hier eine strickte Schulordnung", führte Herr Hoffmann führte bereits zum dritten Mal aus, da sie ihn ständig unterbrochen hatten, „Jungs dürfen keine lange Haare haben und unnatürliche Haarfarben sind verboten." Wieder argumentierte Isane: „Grau ist doch nicht unnatürlich." „Genau", grinste Shunsui, „Schauen sie sich doch ihre Haare mal an, Herr Mertens."

„Es reicht jetzt!", er knallte beide Hände auf den Tisch, stand auf und wandte sich an Byakuya und Isane, „Du gehst heute noch zum Friseur und lässt dir die Haare schneiden! Und dich möchte ich morgen mit deiner normalen Haarfarbe sehen."

„Ich werde mir die Haare nicht schneiden", erwiderte Byakuya kalt wie immer, „Sie können mir nicht verbieten meine Persönlichkeit ausleben." Isane sagte nur: „Das ist meine normale Haarfarbe."

Herr Hoffmann schnappte sich seine Tasche. „Sonst leih dir halt von deinem Bruder ein Haargummi, nur mach dir die Haare aus dem Gesicht." Dann drehte er sich noch einmal Shunsui zu: „Über deinen Rausch und die Alkoholfahne reden wir ein anders Mal, dafür hab ich jetzt keine Nerven." Damit verschwand er aus der Klasse.

Shunsui massierte sich die Schläfen: „Ich auch nicht."

* * *

Sichtlich geladen kam er zehn Minuten zu spät in seinen Zwölfer Mathe-GK (der Jahrgang von Yoruichi, SoiFong und Matsumoto). Und diese Stunde erwies sich auch nicht als besser als die Vorhergegangene. Zudem endete sie ganz ähnlich.

Bis auf Herrn Hoffmann, die Zwillinge und Matsumoto waren bereits alle in der Pause. Er hatte nur nicht mehr die Geduld irgendwas zu erklären und kam somit ohne Umschweife zum Punkt.

„Du entfärbst dir die Haare!", erklärte er Yoruichi gereizt. „Und du schneidest dir die Haare ordentlich", fügte er für SoiFong hinzu. Die Beiden grinsten jedoch nur über seine verärgerte Miene. Das führte dazu das er Matsumoto geradezu anbrüllte. „Und du hörst auf zu trinken! Wenn ich dich noch einmal in meinem Unterricht schlafen sehe, dann …"

Allen dreien entfuhr ein Seufzen. „Das ist Diskriminierung unserer eigenen Persönlichkeit, was sie da verlangen", meinte SoiFong schlicht. „Außerdem ist das meine normale Haarfarbe", grinste Yoruichi.

Herr Hoffmann schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich krieg Kopfschmerzen!"

* * *

Ja, das war Kapitel 4.

Jeder kann sich denken wie der erste Eindruck ausgefallen ist ;-) (und der ist ja bekanntlich bleibend).

Freuen uns wie immer über Kommis und ähnliches.

Grüße, Rei-chan und Makoto-chan


End file.
